Linkage analyses are being conducted in three large pedigrees segregating dominant non-syndromic deafness. After excluding linkage to the known DFNA and DFNB loci in these three large DFNA families, we initiated genome-wide screens and have identified three new DFN loci, DFNA20, DFNA27 and DFNA28. The location of these three new DFNA genes is being refined prior to initiating positional cloning strategies to identify the genes responsible for the progressive hearing loss. Additional families with dominant, progressive hearing loss are being ascertained with the goal of mapping and cloning the responsible genes. - nonsyndromic deafness, DFNA15, POU4F3, dominant mutation, new DFNA loci, GJB2 mutations - Human Subjects & Human Subjects: Interview, Questionaires, or Surveys Only